Slow burning hate
by Too Many Spring Rolls
Summary: If he wanted a reason why she hated his father than Salem would gladly give her son the reason, she will have no filter and she will be straightforward. After all, it was the only way they could bond... One- Shot


_**Title:**_

 _ **Slow burning hate**_

 ** _Summary_ : If he wanted a reason why she hated his father than Salem would gladly give her son the reason, she will have no filter and she will be straightforward. After all, it was the only way they could bond... One- Shot**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 **I don't own RWBY or it's contents, it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (May he rest in peace)...**

 **Enjoy**

Salem enjoyed the quite and peace, she enjoyed it thoroughly everyday if she could, but even that was a high dream.

Taking her hands into knitting she sighed, okay, she didn't love the quiet at times. It annoyed her to be alone in the large palace with no one to speak to. No one in the outside world cared about her or knew of her existence and to that Salem groaned.

When she thought _**Ozpin**_ couldn't sink lower he somehow did... She began cursing when thinking of such man, a man who ruined her life of actually being a true Maiden and the princess of Remnant in it's prime!

She should have been a Queen! Ruling the four Kingdoms!

But then again, she was a Queen... just not the queen that her younger self would envisioned, nor would even dare to think of.

Whatever the case, she hated him _"I should have killed him... he was right below me... I could have grabbed the knife... But I was young and dumb... I didn't know anything-"_

"Speaking to yourself again, Mother" Salem turned her attention towards a young lad. Dark brown hair that use to represent the young Salem, but curses he had his fathers eyes only darker!

"My darling, come sit with me" The boy of age 17, placed his sword on a table making sure that the servants didn't try anything funny along his way.

Salem stretched her arms before her son fell in them. They embraced for a while, Salem for missing her only child and him because he never saw her that often any more.

"So, my darling what brings you here?" The mother asked her son after he sat next to her.

The boy smiled before grasping his mother's hands "I have a question..." He stopped, not for dramatic effect, just to figure out where to begin.

The maids were cleaning the room, some of them were taking the food out of the table then the others helping out.

He stared at them, keeping his eye on a particular one, before looking back at his mother. Salem gave a cough before the maids bowed and scurried off into their corners in the palace.

When the door was closed he room a deep breath, questions like the one he had would most likely anger the witch, but that was a risk the but was willing to take.

" _Why do you hate **father**_..." Salem was taken back, her eyes widen before sighing. She knew that day would come...

"You really want to know _why?"_

The boy eagerly nodded, never in his years would he expect an answer!

"Fine, then I'll start when I met him. I was young, no younger than you! I had my winter maiden powers even then, of course that was what drove him to me.

I met your father in Vale, when I was a young bride to the king... I shouldn't have ever laid eyes on him. I should have just killed him when I had the chance but I didn't.

He is a liar, he played me by telling me wonderful things about the world. We were two intellectuals... but one of us was dumb...

I began to fall for him and he knew that! He told me that he loved me, that I was his only true love... Such lies. During that time I finally married the king... Ashton Goodwitch... I never truly loved him, but I was willing to keep appearances for my families sake" She looked down at her lap to play with her ring.

"Me and Ashton never slept together as husband and wife... I always pretended to be sick or that I wasn't ready and he understood. Of course, I was completely lying... Behind closed doors I was sleeping with someone...

I should have never let your father touch me in that way, let him kiss me, whisper things in my ears out of ' _love_ ' or even stay up at nights with him. I never had an affair until him... I actually sneaked out of the place into a small farm where we use to have sex or I would keep my window open at nights waiting for him..."

Salem placed her hands in her sons cheeks to stare right into his eyes "Back then I had no idea what a condom was. I was an inexperienced girl in sex, but your father told me that it was fine. That he knew what he was doing and I believed every word he use to say.

He pretended to love me... of course he did until she came along... Ashton had a sister named Glynn. That bitch.

At first I thought that Ozpin was just a nice person, but he was extremely nice to her... Showing her stuff with me right next to them. I was jealous. I grew even more jealous when I found out that she was the Fall Maiden.

Glynn acted _holier- than- thou_ to me which she shouldn't have... She acted like I was a disgrace, that I shouldn't have been Ashton's queen or any type of queen. She even dropped my tea into my lap once! That bitch actually thought that she had a chance against _me!_

I showed her! she wanted to fight me, so I fought her... Of course I won by stabbing her repeatedly I even ripped her pretty blonde hair.

She begged for her life during those last moments, but I didn't care. She said that she loved the reaper not Ozpin, but who was I to believe my eyes or the words of a whore?

She told me to not kill her for she was pregnant with the reapers child... I told her that it was actually funny because I was pregnant as well.

I was only six months along with you when I killed Glynn and I believe that you helped me. My son, you are powerful, more powerful than me or your father... Either way, Glynn wasn't powerful nor her child was powerful.

That was when your after showed his true colors. He screamed at me asking why I did it, I told that it was because of him. I killed Glynn for him! He denied that we were having an affair to everyone when I said we were!

When I thought he couldn't sink lower, he denied you... he said that you weren't his child. That I was lying...

He called me a whore during court, he said that I was insane and should be locked away... I began to believe that he should've been the one locked away not me.

He visited me in jail, by then I was already in my last month of pregnancy... He asked me why I did it once more... I told him the truth...

He told me that he didn't love me... that he never felt more disgusted then being with me...

That broke me... I remember being in the jail cell crying when you decided to join the world. You attracted the Grimm causing people to die and I liked feeling your power course throughout me.

Your father was actually the one that killed us there. By that moment I had already taken part of the Grimm in me. so there was no point. Either way... He killed you first by stabbing my stomach, I to him to not kill you at least, that you were his son, but he didn't care. He said that why should he have mercy on our child when I killed Glynn's and the reapers own Child?

I told him, I loved him, but he never said it back... he never did instead he raised his cane and stared into my eyes that were with tears.

Finally, he shot me, killed me.

I wasn't dead neither were you. You send us here, protected us.

The first thing I heard when I woke up was your crying, you we're in _pain_ since your father tried to kill you and in _pain_ for what I had to suffer. In the end I held you in my arms for the first time... That was the moment I truly hated your father.

He could have easily killed me and let you live... but instead he killed both of us. He could have protected you, his own flesh and blood, but he chose to keep appearances..."

Salem sat there after a while taking a deep breath "He made us suffer... He pretended to be someone then ruined both of us..."

By that time, her son was crying, something inside of his mind snapped. He stood up from the small couch, his hands in fists.

"I'll make him suffer! not just for you mother, but for both of us!" He kneeled before her, kissing her hands "I'll make him pay a thousand deaths... I'll _**kill**_ Ozpin for you and me!"

Salem smiled at her son, ruffling his hair softly with her left hand whole her son cried in her other

"I know you will... I know that we will make him suffer..."

That was a promise, Salem kept her whole word on.

Ozpin would _suffer._..

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Well... I just did that... it's been on my mind lately so I had to do this... I decided to not name the child until another story so be on the look out for that..._

 _The back story sequence, I just thought of anything that came to my brain while also watching Deadly Women... I think that helped a bit..._

 _Glynn is not Glynda though... she's one of Glynda's ancestors_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading_

 **~Kasumi**


End file.
